LightClan Challenges
by Fluff the amazing puppy
Summary: Some challenges for light clan :3
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Umberpaw of Mapleclan, and this is what happens when you don't listen to others. So one chilly leaf-bare the clan was preparing for a snowstorm that was coming in. While this was happening I was arguing with my mentor Ashfeather because he wouldn't let me hunt. "But the clan needs prey!" I snarled angrily to my mentor. "I refuse to let you leave camp when a snow storm is about to hit! You could freeze to death!" He hissed back. "Fine!" I spat. 'I'm not staying in camp while our cat starve more...' I thought to myself looking at my clan mates skinny bodies. I padded over to the dirt place before racing through it to the forest. As soon as I reached the forest I let out a breath I had held in before entering the dirt place. I scented the air in search of prey. Nothing. I hissed in frustration and padding on I scented the air every now and then. Yet nothing came.

I was starting to think about going back as it was starting to snow. "It's only a little bit..." I said to myself. I gave up on hunting and padded over to a stream where our border was . It took me a while and by the time I got there the snow started coming down faster. I quickly lapped at the small patch of water that wasn't frozen. By then I had thought about it and decided to go back to camp. 'Wait... Which way is camp?' I thought looking around. I felt fear well inside me. 'Wait... I can just follow there scents!' I realized. I scented the air and realized the snow had covered up there scents. My eyes widened. I was lost. Immediately I let out a wail hoping some cat would hear it. I padded through the forest terrified. As I padded on I heard a low growl. I whipped around and saw a fox who was staring at me hungrily. I noticed it was skinny to the bone and I flattened my ears snarling. It advanced on me and next thing I knew it pinned me down. Its jaws reached for my neck and I clawed its sides when a thought occurred to me. I twisted my head so I could bite its leg and as soon as my teeth sank down on it it had bitten me in the shoulder. I took this chance to throw him off me before I clawed it's flank. It snarled at me and swiped a paw a my face. Sadly I noticed a second too late. It's paw connected with my head as my vision blurred for a second. I shook myself before I lunged at it sinking my teeth into its neck. It snarled and tried to shake me off as it ran around crashing into trees and crushing me as it did. I hung on for dear life. Soon it started to slow down until it collapsed on the ground. I sighed in relief. I climbed off it and flopped down on my side panting. By then I noticed the snow going down even faster then before. 'I need to find a den to stay in if this goes on.' I thought. I padded through the forest looking around for a den. I noticed a foxes den and padded towards it cautiously. I sniffed it and the fox scent was there but it was stale. I padded into the fox den and lied down closing my eyes as I let sleep overtake me.

I awoke with a start freezing. I looked around and noticed that the snow had blocked the entrance and exit to the den and because of that snow was filling the den. 'I need to get out of here!' I thought frantically. I made my way to the entrance my wounds stinging. as soon as I was at the entrance I started digging. When I started my muscles screamed for me to stop. I forced myself to continue digging. Then when I was about to stop I saw a small part of the top of a tree immediately in began digging faster and excitement filled me when my paws dug only air. I got up and squeezed out of the whole before I noticed the snow was dying down a bit. I limped towards a tree and flopped down under it. I yawned and closed my eyes falling asleep. I awoke in a starry forest and a cat was standing in front of me. I tilted my head. "Where am I?" I said confused. "Your in starclan young one. Welcome." "Wait... I'm dead!?" I shrieked. She nodded slowly. I sighed. _Why didn't I listen?_


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as another warrior was sent to the medicine cat den coughing up a storm. I watched from my den as the warrior disappeared inside of the warriors den. That's when I heard someone meow "Snowstar may I come in?" "You may." I replied to our medicine cat Featherbreeze. She had a worried expression on her face. "What is it?" I said staring at her as she avoided my gaze. "All of the warriors either have white cough or green cough an so do birch paw and tree paw." She said. "WHAT?!" I shrieked getting to my paws. I paced the den worriedly. "What are we going to do!?" I exclaimed pacing faster. Featherbreeze looked at me sadly. "Fern clan has declared war with us! What are we going to do with no cats to to fight!" "I don't know..." Featherbreeze murmured. I sighed. "I'm going for a walk." I said brushing past her as I padded out of camp. "Starclan why would you do this to my clan?" I said looking up at the sky. Thats when I decided I would ask starclan face to face why they did this to Breezeclan. I reached the Pool of Moon and laid down lapping at the water before closing my eyes as sleep overtook me.

I opened my eyes to find myself at the gathering place. "Hello?" I said looking around for a starclan cat. "Hello Snowstar." I heard dew star say. I turned around to see Dewstar leader before me standing there. "What brings you here?" He said. "WHAT BRINGS ME HERE?! OH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE TO ASK WHY YOU'RE DESTROYING MY CLAN!" I spat angrily. He snarled at me. "Don't talk to your leader like that!" "I can talk how ever I want if starclan is killing off my clan!" I growled. "We have no control over green cough! You of all cats should know this being that your_ mother_ died from greencough!" He spat. I snarled an leaped at him bowling him over. "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF MY MOTHER AGAIN!" I clawed his sides as he tried to claw me on my belly I leaped off. He struggled to stand as he stared at me. "Your clan is going to perish!" was all he said before he walked off an I woke up. I immediatly ran back to camp but skidded to a halt at the entrance. It reeked of death and sickness. I padded inside camp to see half of my warriors lying dead in the center of camp. I noticed my deputy among the warriors. My eyes widen in shock and I was about to say something but it came out as a _cough. _

I laid in my den coughing every 5 seconds as Featherbreeze watched sadly. I saw a light shining infront of me as I fell asleep. I opened my eyes to find myself watching Featherbreeze and my body_. _Dewstar stared at me with a look of disappointment. All he said was, " The breeze blew across the ferns only to fall by the paws of the green." Then I woke up. Featherbreeze was coughing when I woke up. "Featherbreeze not you too!" I exclaimed. Then I noticed a half eaten bright red berry. "No!" I whispered. But before I could do anything Featherbreeze fell limp on the ground. I ran outside to see if any other cat was alive. Sadly, none were left. NO!" I wailed as I saw the body of my pregnant mate lying dead on the ground. I sobbed quietly. My clan is ruined... I ran to the my den and ate the left over death berry and started coughing before I fell and darkness consumed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a light clan Challenge, of if certain cats were human. Cloudstorm took Emberkit Blackpaw Applepaw and Poppy on Vacation for the summer. Let's see what happens! **

**How they look:**

** Cloudstorm: Female Adult with green eyes and black hair**

**Applepaw: Female teen with brownish blackish hair and brown eyes**

**Blackpaw: Female teen with red hair and brown and black hair tips with yellow eyes**

**Emberkit: Female child with red hair and blue eyes**

**Poppy: Female child with Black hair and dark blue eyes**

Applepaw brushed her light brown hair as she heard banging on the door. "HURRY UP APPLEPAW YOUR TAKING FOREVEERRRR!" Applepaw heard Emberkit scream. Applepaw sighed as she finished brushing her hair. She opened the door. "There, look I'm out." "HURRY UP GUYS WE HAVE TO BE AT THE AIRPORT IN... 2 HOURS." Applepaw huffed as Cloudstorm yelled. She was surprised she hadn't gone deaf by now.

-Time skip to Airport in Applepaws pov-

"We're here!" Cloudstorm yelled. I sighed. "Finally..." I heard Blackpaw mumble as Emberkit and Poppy had been talking the WHOLE ride which took half an hour. I got out of the car as Cloudstorm opened the trunk. Emberkit and Poppy grabbed there backpacks and small luggages before stsndung in the sidewalk chatting excitedly with each other while we got the rest of the bags out. As soon as we did we rushed inside the airport quickly going through security (which we got stopped twice because Emberkit didn't want to give up her 3DS). We reached the terminal and found seats quickly. I got out my phone listening to music drowning out the annoying voices of Emberkit and Poppy, when Blackpaw nudged me. "The planes here." She said after I paused my music. I stood up seeing Cloudstorm, Emberkit and poppy waiting for us. We boarded the plane and thankfully I didn't have to sit next to thing 1 or thing 2. I sat with Blackpaw and heard Emberkit squeal with excitement. I sighed closing my eyes listening to music as sleep overtook me.

-Time skip to landing-

I awoke to the plane hitting ground as I swayed a little until I looked out the window to see we landed. I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood up stretching. Blackpaw stepped out of the row grabbing our carry ons from the top comparment. I grabbed my carry on and made my way out of the plane Blackpaw following. We exited the plane to see Cloudstorm,Emberkit and Poppy waiting. Poppy and Emberkit stuck there tongues out at me and Blackpaw and said "Slowpokes!" I scoffed. "Brats." I said walking past them.

-Time skip to hotel in ? In Applepaws pov-

I sat on the hotel bed after putting all my stuff away. Blackpaw had done the same except she was watching tv. I heard a knock on the door and walked towards it looking out to see Cloudstorm. I opened the door as she walked in. "So guys i was thinking we could go sightseeing tomorrow. What do you guys think?" "Sounds good." Blackpaw said yawning. Cloudstorm smiled. "Also go to sleep." I glanced at the time and widen my eyes. It was _12 AM!_ I was about to reply to Cloudstorm but she had already left. I yawned walking into the bath room changing after Blackoaw had finished changing. I laid down in my bed as Blackpaw turned off the lights before she climbed into her own bed. I sighed closing my eyes. Before sleep overtook me I thought to myself, '_This is going to be one awesome time in Las Vegas'_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a cold leaf bare evening in Owl clan. Cats were already heading to their nests to escape the cold. Yet, not every cat went to their dens. Outside remained a kit and a tom. A father and a daughter you may say. As the father watched his kit his eyes were filled with love. This toms name was Adderfang. Adder fangs mate, Flower stem died giving birth to 3 kittens and 2 of them were stillborn. The only surviving kit looked exactly like her mother, and because of that she was named Flower kit. So now here they were as his daughter had opened her eyes, and this was her first time out. Her father kept a watchful eye on her as she played with a moss ball. Then a breeze blew and Adder fang perked his ears in alarm. _Fox! _He thought alarmed. Other cats seemed to hear it too. Adder fang grabbed Flower kit running inside the nursery. She squeaked in surprise as she was put in the corner of the nursery. Adder fang stood in front of his kit protectively. Then he heard a snarl. It was a foxes snarl. Next thing he knew a fox was at the entrance of the nursery.

Adder fang snarled at the fox as it closed in on him and Flower kit a hungry look in its eyes. Adder fang clawed the foxes muzzle when it came too close. The fox snarled angrily as it was clawed. With one swipe of its paw it had sent Adder fang flying into the nursery wall. The fox closed in on flower kit before leaping. "NO!" Adder fang yowled throwing himself in front of flower kit. The fox bit down on Adder fangs shoulder as he clawed its side. It thrashed him around as Adder fang screeched in pain. Flower kits eyes were wide with horror as she watched her father being thrashed around by the fox.

Flower stem padded down to the camp sadness in her eyes. She saw Adder fang as he fell limp and his eyes glazed over. His spirit appeared as he stared at his mate. "You have to go back!" She said as soon as he reached her. Her two kittens sat beside her nodding their heads. "But I want to be with you! And the kits!" He cried. Flower stem snarled. "And abandon our only _living _kit! How selfish can you be? She will have no one stand up for her when she's getting bullied. No one to teach her right from wrong, and worst of all no one to protect her and _be there for her! _Yet, you have the decency to not even have a second thought about what might happen to her! I will never allow you to join star clan until she is ready!" Before adder fang could do anything she touched her nose to his and blackness consumed him as he saw his family walk away.

Adder fang blinked open his eyes to find himself in the medicine cat den. He saw his daughter flower kit laying in a nest her eyes closed as she had scratches all over her fur but she was still breathing to Adder fangs relief. Adder fang stood up wincing in pain as he limped over to his daughter. He laid down next to her curling into a ball with her next to his belly fur as she slept. He smiled down at her before falling asleep.

Adder fang blinked open his eyes to see Flower kit looking up at him with a sad face. When she saw him open his eyes her facial expression changed to pure joy. "He's alive!" She said excitedly. Mintnose, the medicine cat appeared his eyes wide with surprise. "God thing you woke up now, I was going to start using my herbs to prepare you for burial!" He exclaimed. Adder fang grinned standing up. He licked the top of Flower kits head smiling down at her.

-Time skip 5 moons-

"May all cats old enough to hunt gather to hear my words!" Owlclan's leader Pinestar yowled. Flower kit padded out of the nursery her eyes alight with excitement. Adderfang slipped out of the nursery after grooming his daughter so her fur was nice and shiny. "Flower kit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flower paw. Your mentor will be Sharptooth. I hope Sharptooth passes down all he knows to you. Sharp tooth, you have told me that you are ready for an apprentice and I expect you to pass down your strength and knowledge down to young Flower paw." Flower paw touched noses with Sharp tooth. "Flower paw! Flower paw! Flower paw!" The clan cheered. "Clan dismissed." Flower paw padded up to her dad. He had a proud look in his eyes when she reached him. "I love you Flower paw. Always remember that." He murmured nuzzling his daughter. "I love you too dad."

**The End!**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Fluff is OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is another light clan challenge! So here's how the two main cats look:**

**Grasslight, a brown tom with deep green eyes and Lilacbloom, a blue-gray she cat with **

**blue eyes. Hope you enjoy!**

Chatter filled the air as a full moon hung over the gathering place. Cats talked while they waited for the last clan, Foxclan. Every cats heads snapped up as a large group of cats charged down into he crowd spreading out among the cats. Lilac blossom was from Foxclan, yet she was a outcast because her mother was a kitty pet. Cats cast scorn glances toward her others shrinking away in disgust when she passed. Yet one cat did not. Grass light watched the she cat with fond eyes. He padded up to her and smiled. "Hi. I'm grass light." He said sitting down next to her as she sat. Her eyes widen in surprise as she turned to see a cat actually talking to her. "Oh... Uh... Hi?" She said awkwardly. No cat had ever talked to her before. He chuckled at her awkwardness and she flinched shrinking backward. Her eyes were filled with hurt. Seeing this grass light immediately apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" He said worry in his eyes.

She stared at him confused. He rested his tail across her shoulders in an effort to comfort her. She sniffed a little. She was very emotional and usually cats would use that to their advantage and bully her. A cat passed and made faces at Lilacbloom. Grasslight bared his teeth at the cat. The cat looked surprised. Grasslight was Lakeclans deputy and every she cat wanted to be his mate yet he never took one. Most thought it was because he didn't want to get distracted. The leaders chattered to each other sharing news while the other cats got settled. A light gray she cat sauntered over to Grasslight ignoring Lilacbloom as she purred. She wrapped herself around him and nuzzled him trying to make there tails entwine. "Hey cutie... What are you doing over here all alone huh? Wouldn't you rather spend some time with me?'' She said batting her eye lashes as she tried looking innocent. Grasslight lifted a paw and shoved her away. "I was talking to Lilacbloom, until you interrupted me." He said a small growl escaping. "Why would you want to hang out with _that_?" She said _that _like it was crow food. Lilacbloom flattened her ears. "Don't you dare say that about her!" He snarled at the she cat angrily. She immediately ran off in fear. Grasslight scooted closer to Lilacbloom so there pelts touched. "Thank you." She murmured nuzzling him while no was looking. He smiled. "Meet me here tomorrow night so we can talk some more ok?" He murmured in her ear so only she heard. She nodded. The leaders started with the announcements which a certain two cats didn't hear because they were too busy chatting away getting to know each other.

The gathering ended and Grasslight said bye to Lilacbloom before heading back to his camp with the leader. He trotted into the warriors den curling up in his nest falling asleep still thinking about the most beautiful she at the gathering. In Fox clan camp the she cat Lilacbloom dreamt of Grasslight and the next day she lay in her nest impatiently as she waited for cats to fall asleep. The day passed by as a blur to both cats as they thought about each other. When every cat was finally asleep Lilacbloom padded out of camp. No cat really cared where she went but would probably get suspicious of her leaving while cats went to sleep. She made it to the gathering place where Grasslight was waiting. He purred when she came into view. "I thought you wouldn't come." Lilacbloom smiled padding over to him and sitting next to him. "So what did you do today?" Lilacbloom asked. "Well..." So that was the beginning, a blossom of true love beginning to form in one another's hearts.

The next day Grasslight awoke with Lilacbloom next to him. He yawned stretching looking up at the sun. His eyes widen. "Lilacbloom wake up!" He said frantically shaking her. She blinked open her eyes sleepily. "What is it?" She said yawning. "It's almost sun high!" Lilacblooms eyes widen. "I have to get back to camp!" Both of them said at the same time. Grasslight smiled at her. He shook his head seconds after. "Meet me here tonight again ok?" He said quickly as he started exiting the island. Lilacbloom nodded before following after him. Both of them cast glances at each other before sprinting back to their territories. Grasslight leaped into the water quickly washing away Lilacblooms scent before he went off hunting. Lilacbloom did the same. She quickly caught some mice and a squirrel bringing it to camp after drying her fur. She entered to see cats going among their usual business their leader not even bothering to look in Lilacblooms direction s she dropped her prey on the pile. "Where were you?" Lilacblooms fur started bristling. Lightningstrike growled. "_Where were you?"_ He repeated. "I was hunting." Lilacbloom said stiffly. "It doesn't seem like it. You weren't in your nest." He said taking a step closer to her. "Why do you care?" Lilacbloom said turning. He smiled cruelly. "Hollowstar said I need a mate so I can keep this clan going when I grow older." "But I used to be a loner." Lilacbloom pointed out. "Yes but we found out your father was from a clan, so your from a clan too. So, you are pretty and I decided you would be my mate." He said. Lilacblooms eyes widen. "I will do no such thing!" She said backing up. Cats watched the scene confused. A few puzzled and shocked murmurs rippled through the crowd. Lightning strike snarled pinning her. "You will be my mate whether you like it or not." He said snarling. He grabbed her by her scruff dragging her out into the forest. "Don't come back until I'm asleep." He growled before stalking away. Lilacbloom felt her heart brake. How would she tell Grasslight?

At the meeting they had that night Lilacbloom broke the news. Grasslight seemed sad but promised to keep meeting her. They confessed there feelings that meeting and were happy from then on. A few moons after that something not Grasslight nor Lilacbloom could see coming. Lilacbloom was pregnant with Lightningstrikes kits. She had told Grasslight at their next meeting. He was heart broken and angry. He told her to never talk to him again and that he hated her before storming off. Then a blizzard hit. Lilacbloom lay in the nursery staring at her belly as the blizzard raged on. The medicine cat had stayed in the nursery with herbs just in case she gave birth since she was due any day now. Lilacbloom cried out in pain as her belly was given a hard kick from inside. The kits were coming. (Not going to describe that so ya...) As the last kit came the blizzard stopped. The medicine cat padded out of the den retrieving Lightningstrike. Lightningstrike entered the den. What he saw horrified him. They're lay the kits dead with scratches on them and Lilacbloom who also died. A pair of crazed green eyes looked up. They're claws were stained with blood and they had a terrifying smile on. It was Grasslight.

**A/N: A bit of a brutal ending... But yeah! Hope you don't have nightmares!**


	6. Finally Free

You are finally free, away from the bullies

Away from the hate, up in the heavens

Where your fate led you to.

Your released from the hate, into heaven

Fly into the sky, soar through the clouds

Spread your wings, and fly never looking down

Be free from the grasp of the hatred and rudeness

Become the Guardian Angel you were meant to be

And be happy, enjoy your life

Don't worry about me

Just be free.


End file.
